


Day 6: Smut Fest

by asarahworld



Series: Doctor Who Femslash Week 2016 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: A/N: If you read my other fics, you’ll notice that I am not an avid writer of smut.  I am not an experienced writer of smut.  So, enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you read my other fics, you’ll notice that I am not an avid writer of smut. I am not an experienced writer of smut. So, enjoy.

“Vastra,” Jenny said tentatively.

“Yes?” The detective questioned, her eyes, alight with worry over the hesitancy in Jenny’s voice, looking up from her papers to her wife’s form. They widened.

“Whatever are you doing in your robe, darling? It’s not even half-six.” Vastra inquired incredulously.

“There was a package on the doorstep with my name on it.” Jenny replied. “This was in it.” Vastra knew that she didn’t mean the robe. “It was signed J. H.”

Vastra racked her brains for any person she had met with those initials and drew a blank.

“It’s a wedding present, the sender wrote on a card. It’s not of our time.”

Vastra’s eyes narrowed.

“A friend of the Doctor,” Jenny elucidated, and Vastra knew from the inflections in her wife’s voice that she meant the Doctor.

Jenny nervously undid her robe, smiling as Vastra became visibly aroused. “Seems like this friend knows what he’s picking out,” she muttered, somewhat nervously, though encouraged by her wife’s reaction.

“Indeed,” Vastra whispered, greedily drinking in the sight of Jenny and her attire.

The dark red top resembled a corset, though it was clear to both women that it was intended to be worn without outerwear. Jenny quickly dropped her robe to the floor, revealing black fishnet stockings held up with garters, and crimson lacy knickers.

“Jenny,” Vastra was awestruck. “So beautiful,” she gazed lovingly at her wife’s figure.

“Do you think?” Jenny put on a rather sultry air. Vastra bit her bottom lip, her tongue unwittingly flicking out. Jenny continued, “I wonder what shall I do tonight; perhaps, I shall lounge in the sitting room.” And with that, Jenny left the detective in the entrance.

As Jenny’s figure disappeared down the hall, Vastra came to her senses and followed her wife. True to her word, Jenny was stretched out on the sitting room settee, her figure provocatively illustrated by the futurist clothing. Vastra went to her wife at once and roughly, possessively, kissed her lips.

“This is a very nice outfit,” she hissed appreciatively. Jenny pressed her lips against Vastra’s in equal fervour.

“Perhaps we should see about getting a matching set,” Jenny whispered breathlessly, her hands scrabbling at the many layers of clothing that still covered her wife. One by one, Vastra shed her jacket, her vest, her shirt, until Jenny was practically tearing the material from her skin.

“Anxious tonight, my love?” Vastra asked teasingly. Jenny responded by running her hands around Vastra’s torso and kissing her hungrily. Her hands wandered upward, over Vastra’s shoulders and towards her face.

“Darling,” Jenny husked.

At once, Vastra returned Jenny’s touch. She caressed her lover’s soft, firm arms as Jenny pulled the Silurian’s mouth closer to her own. Jenny began to breathe harder and called Vastra’s name as she reached her orgasm. Vastra, in turn, was quickly becoming worked up to the point that one touch from her wife sent masses of pleasure coursing swiftly through her. Fingers stroked scales and caressed soft pink flesh. Legs entwined, and noses nuzzled closer to their pleasure centres; both lovers intoxicated by the other’s presence.


End file.
